Neither deep groove ball bearing with a cage nor deep groove ball bearing with full-ball can solve the problem of the sliding friction between the rolling balls and the raceway. A deep groove ball bearing with the cage causes the sliding friction between the rolling balls and the raceway due to friction between the rolling balls and the cage. For a deep groove ball bearing with full-ball, when it works, two adjacent balls are loaded at the same time. The frictional resistance between the rolling balls and a raceway increases sharply when the two rolling balls are in contact with each other, thereby the sliding friction occurs. Especially during the high-speed heavily loading, the rolling balls and the bearing raceway are extremely easy to be worn and burn, thereby the service life is short, and high-end demands cannot be satisfied. The deep groove ball bearing with full-ball has a structural feature of no cage, where the gaps for installing ball are designed on an outer ring and an inner ring, thereby more balls are installed than an ordinary bearing. This kind of bearing is of low friction and high sensitivity and are widely used in flight attitude and direction control systems for astronautic, aerial and navigational devices, because there is no friction between the cage and ferrule and rolling body. However, this kind of bearing with full-ball often configures the gaps on outer sides of a bearing outer ring and a bearing inner ring, respectively. When the gaps for installing ball at the outer ring and the inner ring are aligned, a gap for installing balls is formed for filling balls. Although bearing capacity is improved, there is a risk that the rolling balls are fallen from the gap when the rolling balls are subjected to a axial force, since the ball can pass through the gap for installing balls after the gaps for installing ball at the outer ring and the inner ring are aligned, causing the bearing to be stuck and unable to rotate normally, and there is security threat.